


DEH works

by CuppyStripes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Adorable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bondage, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyStripes/pseuds/CuppyStripes
Summary: Smut fluff angst, you request I take anything.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	DEH works

Ok guys so I'm like super paranoid that someone is going to steal my stuff, and like post it somewhere else so I think I'm going to put all my things onto my Wattpad again.

Don't worry everything will be there plus some art I did for some of the chapters!

I hope you guys like them and keep requesting but I plan to delete my account so hey, tell your friends maybe.

PEACE!

How can I forget my Wattpad name; 

rosemary_mint_socks

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I take request also!!


End file.
